random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper/Who Knew Your Friend Had an Evil Side?
"Who Knew Your Friend Had an Evil Side?" is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper. Synopsis After a crummy day, Matt ends up unleashing his alter ego, Turbo Matt. Can the gang stop T.Matt and get their friend back to normal? Transcript (The episode starts with the Parappa gang, sans Matt, walking down the street as the sun is setting down.) Parappa: Hey, has anyone seen Matt today? Sunny: Nope. Paula: Nu-uh. Parappa: Dang.....I wanted to have fun with him. Where is he anyways? (Cut to: Matt in an alleyway; He is clutching his hair as tears stream down his eyes.) Matt: (To himself) What is wrong with me today!? ???: Psst, hey kid. Matt: Who said that? Or is that just me? ???: I'm in your head, you dummy! Matt: Wait- how are you talking to me? ???: I'll get to that later. Matt: Hey, wait! Why is there a voice in my head?! ???: That's not important. (Matt groans.) ???: Anyways, I'm here to help you. Matt: Help me, with what? ???: Look, I’ll tell you when you fall asleep! Matt: When’s that? ???: Do it RIGHT NOW! Matt: You're telling me to fall asleep? Right now? In this alleyway? ???: Yes, it'll make you feel better! Matt: Well, if you say so. (Matt gets down on the pavement and gets into a fetal position.) Matt: This is insane. I must be going insane. Why am I about to sleep outside in the open far from home? ???: You're not going insane, man. Everything will be alright.... Matt: Aw, thanks man! Your voice is quite reassuring and comforting. (Matt closes his eyes.) (Cut to: Matt's mind; Matt drops into the room and looks at a cage that's rumbling) Matt: Wa.... ???: Undo the latch. Matt: Uh... ???: Come on, man. Don't you trust me? Matt: Well, I guess.... (Matt undoes the latch) ???: Nice. Thanks man. (The figure in the cage steps out. The figure reveals himself to look like Matt, but with a few spiky purple wristbands.) ???: Ah, it finally feels nice to be FREE from that cramped cage! Matt: Ah, that's great! What do you wanna do now? ???: Well, me, now that I'm free from that cage, I just need you to take my place in that cage. Matt: Um, excuse me? You never said anything about that before! ???: Eh, nothing personal. Just gotta keep the natural balance and all that. Don't make this difficult for yourself, just get in the cage. Matt: What the heck, man? I trusted you! ???: Well, guess what: I just betrayed you. (The figure grabs Matt, throws him into cage and locks it.) Matt: !nonooo ???: lol get dunked on (??? laughs maniacally and exits the room.) Matt: I can't believe it: I trusted a maniac, and now he's taken over my body! ???: Okay, this is epic! Let's see what this body can do! (The eyes of Matt's body snap open and glow evilly.) ???: (Looks at Matt) by the way, name's Turbo Matt, T.Matt for short. Matt: Oh gosh, oh heck (Matt's body, now T.Matt, jumps up to stand and wall-jumps out of the alleyway.) T.Matt: You better watch out, Parappa Town, cause T.Matt's in town! (Laughs evilly) (Cut to the next morning in Parappa's room. Parappa is just waking up.) Parappa: Rise and grind, gamers! I can't wait to get this bread with my best bud, Matt! (T.Matt knocks on Parappa's door.) Parappa: That must be him! (Parappa opens the door enthusiastically.) Parappa: Ayy, Matt! You look funny. Did you sleep okay? T.Matt: Y-yeah, I slept good! Parappa: Are you ready to get some bread? T.Matt: Of course! Heh heh heh... (Parappa and T.Matt start walking to the bakery.) Parappa: Dude, are you sure you're ok? You look a bit different. T.Matt: Yeah, I'm fine! I just decided to wear these for a while. Parappa: Hokay.... (Chuckles nervously) (Some time passes) Parappa: Bread! Bread! Bread! Bread! Chant with me, brother! Bread! Bread! Bread! T.Matt: No. No chanting. Parappa: Aw, what the heck? We gotta do the bread chant, bro! T.Matt: I don't feel like chanting, Parappa. Parappa: But Matt- T.Matt: I said, I DON'T FEEL LIKE CHANTING! (T.Matt shoots out a blast of energy from his hand at Parappa) Parappa: Ouch! What the heck is going on, dude!? Where did you get magic powers like that?? T.Matt: None of your business, you dolt. (T.Matt continues walking while Parappa is stunned) Parappa: Something's up with Matt, I can feel it. T.Matt: Hey, you coming? Parappa: Coming! (Parappa runs after T.Matt) (A few minutes pass again. Parappa is visibly nervous and eyes T.Matt suspiciously, afraid to speak to him.) (They approach the bakery.) Parappa: Ah, you ready to get some bread, Matt? T.Matt: I guess..... (The duo enters the bakery. Parappa takes a deep breath.) Parappa: Ah, smell all those delicious bakery goods! Doesn't it just make you pumped to eat some bread right now, Matt? (T.Matt scoffs at him.) Parappa: Dude, what the heck happened to you?! You seem so gloomy now. T.Matt: Don't worry 'bout it, just get your stupid bread and go. Parappa: Stupid!? Okay man, this is getting out of hand. You better spill the beans right now! T.Matt: Just leave me alone! (T.Matt fires multiple blasts of energy in the bakery, most either missing or barely hitting Parappa. He then runs away.) (Parappa is too shocked to speak.) Cashier: Someone has to pay for this property damage, you know. (Parappa doesn't say anything.) Parappa: This is bad, really, REALLY bad. I gotta tell the others! (Parappa runs off to where the rest of the crew are) PJ: Hey, bro. Did you get that bread? Parappa: You guys! Something insane has happened! Matt, he's gone crazy! And he's got crazy superpowers now, and he hurt me, and I think he tried to kill me, and he called bread stupid, and I just want my bro back! I'm scared! (Everyone looks shocked) Parappa: What are we gonna do? Katy: Shouldn't we talk to him? Seems like to most reasonable thing we can do to help him. Sunny: That could be dangerous, though! What if he tries to hurt us? Paula: We could just take it easy with him. Maybe he'll understand if we do that. (PJ produces a length of rope.) PJ: We can tie him down if he tries to shoot us with funny energy balls. Katy: I guess? That would surely make him angrier, though. Parappa: Well, lets try it out! Paula: Great! So, where is he? Parappa: uhhhhhhh he ran away, I don't know where he went. Katy: Why not his house first? It seems the most simple place he'd be. Parappa: Of course! It's so obvious! Let's go! (They go) (Cut to: T.Matt laying on his bed. Parappa knocks on his door.) Parappa: Matt, we just wanna talk. Please let us in. (They get no response.) Parappa: Come on Matt, we know you're in there. Just open the door! (They still get no response.) (Paula knocks on the door.) Paula: Matt! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking but asserting my authority as your friend by coming in anyway! (Paula destroys the door with a battering ram. T.Matt recoils.) PJ: Wow, I can't believe he's actually here. T.Matt: Ugh, what are you guys doing here!? Paula: Matt, we are here to talk to you. (T.Matt flinches, then gets ready to shoot a few energy balls. PJ holds his rope steady.) Parappa: We're just here to help you! We're your friends, and it hurts us to see you this way. T.Matt: !thenperish (T.Matt shoots a few energy balls before laughing evilly. The gang ducks to dodge them.) T.Matt: The Matt all of you FOOLS know and love is gone. Katy: PJ, get him! (PJ charges at T.Matt with the rope; Matt flies above him.) T.Matt: You'll never see your friend again! Paula: You don't know that! PJ: How the heck is he flying? Whadda heck? Get down here! T.Matt: Shut the heck your mouth (T.Matt shoots an energy ball at PJ.) Sunny: PJ look out! (Sunny pushes PJ and herself out of the way.) T.Matt: What the heck, guys, just let me kill you please! Sunny: No way! That's crazy talk! Paula: Matt, you better come down here and tell us whats going on! T.Matt: Eh, no thanks. Oh- by the ways, its Turbo Matt, but T.Matt for short. Parappa: What!? T.Matt: Yeah. Oh, and another thing... (T.Matt shoots energy balls at everyone.) Category:The NEW Adventures of Parappa the Rapper Category:Transcript